


Run and Hide Your Crazy

by sleepywriter



Series: Scars of Your Love [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepywriter/pseuds/sleepywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's Apples protect their own.  (Or a series of snapshots of Blaine's life at NYADA as he tries to ignore the fact that Kurt and Adam have become Kadam.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run and Hide Your Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "When I Wake Up (I Know I'm Gonna Be)". Still not Blaine friendly. Still using apple names for the names of people in Adam's Apples (and, since we don't know what any of their names actually are, yay for head canon actually being useful!). Title from Miranda Lambert's song "Mama's Broken Heart."

Overall, Adam was pleased with the four new members to Adam's Apples.  Three of the freshmen were simply delightful.  They fit into the group well, and all of the older members seemed to like them.

And then there was Blaine.  Adam had let the younger man join the group, as even he could not deny that Blaine was talented.  However, Blaine had yet to really find a home in the Apples.  Although the new members joined six weeks ago, Blaine seemed no closer to becoming a true member of the Apples today than he had on the first day they had all practiced together.  Even now, with practice over, the three of the newest members were hanging out with some of the older members, laughing like they had been with the group for years, not weeks.  Blaine, meanwhile, was just hanging all over Kurt, who was starting to look a little annoyed with his ex.

"So, seriously, Adam, why did you let Hairgel Hobbit join the group?  I mean, the other three freshies are adorbs, but I still don't get why you let him in."

Adam turned and looked at Gwen, whose Apple name was Red Delicious.  "This must be a serious conversation, Gwen.  You didn't call me GoldRush."

"Adam."

"Gwen, he's a good singer.  He's got talent. And…" Adam trailed off, watching Blaine talk to Kurt.

Gwen picked up where Adam trailed off. "And you know he wants his ex back, who you're currently dating and really rather smitten with.  Letting him into the Apples means you can keep an eye on him."

Adam grinned as Kurt walked towards him and Gwen, leaving a clearly annoyed Blaine behind.  "Got it in one. "

"Got what?" Kurt asked.

 "Nothing, love." Adam said, as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, loosely holding the countertenor.  Adam tilted his head, noticing the annoyed look on his boyfriend's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Adam." Adam squeezed Kurt's waist harder and the shorter man sighed. "It's just… Blaine asked me what my audition was like.  I told him I really didn't audition; you saw my performance at the Winter Showcase and loved it enough that you asked me to join.  I don't think he believed me.  He asked me what I could possibly sing that would be good enough to get me into the group without an audition.  He doesn't understand why I didn't have to audition since he had to."

Gwen snorted. "Considering the fact that he auditioned with Jason Mraz's 'I Won't Give Up', I thought he was auditioning to join Creeper's Anonymous, not Adam's Apples.  I have other comments about it, but most of them aren't fit for polite company.  Trust me, Honeycrisp, you more than earned your spot here."

"Oh, love, Gwen's right. You know your performance was breathtaking.  And you know what?"

"What, Adam?"

"Every time I see you or hear you sing, you take my breath away again." Adam smiled at him and leaned down to kiss the younger man.

Kurt eagerly returned the kiss.  "Thank you.  I needed to hear that."

"You're welcome, as always.  Now, come with me, darling.  I want to talk to you about something."

Gwen, silently observing the conversation, sighed as she watched the lovebirds walk away, arms wrapped securely around each other's waists. Seriously, they were ridiculous.

And they belonged to the Apples.  And Blaine Anderson was not going to play games with either of those boys.  Those boys were in love and Blaine Anderson was going to leave them the fuck alone.

She and the other Apples would see to it.

~~

Kurt grinned at his phone as he read Adam's text, which had some suggestions of things for them to do tomorrow afternoon.  He eagerly responded to his boyfriend, before slipping his phone into his bag.  As long as he had no more interruptions, he should be able to review his notes before the test in his History of Broadway class.

"Kurt, there you are!"

_Damn_.  Kurt looked up at the sky, asking a God he didn't believe in what exactly he ever did to deserve this.

Right.  He didn't believe.  That would probably be a good reason.

"Hey, Blaine.   How are you doing?"

"Good.  Hey, I wanted to ask you a question about the Apples."

Kurt hummed to prove he was listening though he was intently staring at his notes, hoping Blaine would be able to get a clue for a change.

Blaine continued on, ignoring the fact that Kurt was trying to study. "How come all of the Apples call you 'Honeycrisp'? I've heard some of them call Adam 'GoldRush'.  And the one that looks like a missing Weasley brother is called 'Granny Smith.' I don't understand what's going on."

Kurt sighed and kissed goodbye to studying before his test.  "It's just their way of showing affection, I guess.  Everyone in the group gets nicknamed after a type of apple, like Honeycrisp or GoldRush, and to be annoying, the other Apples like to call you by whatever name they give you pretty much any time they see you.  They also like to shout it across campus whenever they get the chance just because they can.  It's just how you know you're a part of the group."

"Then how come I don't have a nickname?"

"Oh?" Kurt asked, dreading where this was going.  Kurt had really hoped that this would just be one more thing that Blaine hadn't noticed.

"I've been in the group for six weeks now, and I overheard a conversation between the missing Weasley brother and Amelia, another freshman who got in with me, the other day.  He called her 'Elstar,' which I guess is the name of another apple.  But whenever anyone in the group talks to me, they always call me 'Blaine.'"

"Well, it is your name."

"I know that, silly.  But I want an apple name like everyone else." Blaine started to pout and Kurt decided that he really didn't feel like dealing with this today.

Kurt packed his stuff up and stood up.  "I don't know what to tell you, Blaine.  Just… give it time.  It'll come if it's meant to be.  Now, I have to get to class."

As Kurt walked away, Blaine heard someone yell out: "HEY, HONEYCRISP!"

Kurt waved in the direction that the voice came from.  "Go to class, Granny Smith!" 

~~

"Um, I have a suggestion."

All of the other Apples sighed internally.  They were in the middle of rehearsal, and this was the third time tonight that Blaine had interrupted said rehearsal.

"Yes, Blaine?" Adam said, smile still on his face though the tone of voice told the Apples that even Adam's infinite amount of patience was finally being tested.

"I just think that this number would be better if maybe I took the lead for the chorus and had everyone else do some 'oohhhhss' and 'aaahhs.'  And I could do a really great dance move or two, instead of us doing everything in sync."

"Thanks for the suggestion, Blaine," Adam said, a smile pasted on to his face, "But, I think we should do the chorus as a group.  I think it sounds bloody fantastic when you all harmonize on it."

"I'm sure it does, but I still think that it could sound better if I-"

"Okay, that's it!"  Red Delicious turned around and glared at Blaine. "Listen here, Hairgel Hobbit.  This group is not called 'Blaine's Bananas.'  It's called 'Adam's Apples'.  Therefore, we listen to Adam.  If Adam says do a hop, jump, and touch your butt, you hop, jump, and touch your butt.  If Adam says to blend better in the second chorus, you blend better in the second chorus.  If Adam says to jump off the table and then go wash his car, you better damn well jump off the freaking table and go wash his freaking car!  Am I clear?"

Blaine, his eyes wide, nodded.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Red Delicious turned back around and smiled sweetly at Adam. "Go on."

Adam blinked a few times and nodded.  "Right then.  I was thinking for the chorus of "I Guess That's Why They Call It the Blues" you should all wave your arms like this and then you could do this…"

Blaine watched as the other Apples, including the other freshmen who joined with him, easily pick up and copy the other man's movements, all with smiles on their faces.  The group ran through the number one more time.  However, throughout the entire song, all Blaine could wonder is what he ever did to the other members of the group to make them so annoyed with him.  He was only offering suggestions on how to improve the number.

"All right, guys, that's it for the night.  See you next week!" Adam's voice broke Blaine from his thoughts. "Oh, and Blaine?"

Blaine turned and looked at Adam. "Yeah?"

"Don't worry, I don't own a car, so you won't have to wash one any time soon.  And sorry about Red D… She can get a little crazy." 

"Adam, you ready to go?" Kurt asked, from where he was packing up his stuff.

"Whenever you are, love.  Which reminds me, we need to finish our discussion from earlier."

Kurt walked over to Adam and Blaine, smiling warmly at his boyfriend.  His black yoga pants stretched deliciously over his ass, and Adam frowned when he noticed Blaine also staring at Kurt's ass.  Adam wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, leading his boyfriend from the room.  And if his hand slipped a little lower, well, Kurt wasn't complaining.

Blaine turned away from the couple leaving the room.  He gathered his stuff, and said good night to the other Apples. 

Unbeknownst to the trio, two other Apples had watched the entire scene unfold.  Granny Smith turned to Red Delicious.  "I see what you mean, Red D.   We're going to Defcon 2.  I'll spread the word."

~~

Red Delicious smiled as she caught sight of Kurt and Adam sitting together in the student union.  Kurt was sitting in Adam's lap and the two appeared completely unaware that there was anyone else in the world.  She knew that this was the only time on Wednesdays that their schedules really aligned.  Adam had graduated from NYADA in May, but when a faculty member quit right before the fall semester began, he was asked to teach a freshman intro class.  This had worked out in Adam's favor as it also allowed him to become the faculty sponsor for the Apples.  On top of that, he had recently been cast in a production of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.  Although his role was a minor one, Adam was still required to be at the theatre almost every night.  Between that and Kurt's crazy schedule since he had gone back to working part time at Vogue.com, the couple was still trying to figure out when they could see each other outside of Adam's Apple practices.

"Hey, Gwen!" 

Oh shit, oh shit, _oh shit._ "Hey Blaine.  What's up?"

"I'm looking for Kurt, have you seen him?"

Gwen nearly panicked.  There was no way in hell she was going to let Hairgel Hobbit interrupt Kurt and Adam's time together, but there was no way she could keep them out of Blaine's sight for much longer.  The union wasn't that big. "Um. Not recently.  Is it something I can help you with?"

"Not really, just had a couple questions I wanted to ask him about an assignment.  I think I did it right, but I know he had the class last semester, and I wanted his opinion."

"Oh, maybe I can help you." Gwen desperately started looking around for another Apple and she nearly grinned in triumph when she saw McIntosh and Bundy's Ringwood Red walking together.  She quickly texted them ("SOS. hobbit warning. kadam at your 3 o'clock") and had to stop herself from doing a fist pump when the two Apples did a quick turnabout and walked over to Kurt and Adam, successfully blocking the couple from both her and Blaine's view.

 "No, that's okay.  I just really wanted to talk to Kurt about it.  Thanks anyhow.  See you later!" With a jaunty wave, Blaine walked out of the union.

Gwen waited a minute until she was sure that he was gone.  She then texted McIntosh and Bundy's Ringwood Red the all clear signal ("it's over now, the music of the night").  The two bid adieu to Kurt and Adam, heading off to their original destination.  Once she was sure that Kurt and Adam were in their own little world again, Gwen broke down and did a victory dance in the middle of the student union.  Since she was in a performing arts school, no one looked twice.  In fact, a couple of other students joined in.

~~

Two days later, Kurt was sitting in the hallway, going over his script for his Intro to Scriptwriting class.  He was so close to finishing it; he just needed five more minutes of quiet.  And then he could go back to pondering Adam's proposition.

"Hola, Honeycrisp!" Red Delicious's voice rang out.

"Seriously, World.  I couldn't have five more minutes?" Kurt asked of no one in particular.

Red Delicious tilted her head sideways. "You okay, Honeycrisp?  You and GoldRush seemed a little off when I saw the two of you yesterday."

Kurt closed his notebook with a sigh. "Yes.  No.  Maybe.  I'm not sure."

"Well, that was an answer ringing with a positive endorsement."

"Adam asked me to move in with him." Kurt's eyes grew wide. "Oh, I didn't mean to blurt that out."

Red Delicious just shook her head, used to her boys. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him I'd think about it. But I just don't know.  I think maybe we could be moving too fast.  But we've been dating for like eight months, and we spend so much time together.  And, with our crazy schedules this semester, I don't get to see him nearly enough, so this would be a great way to see more of him.  So there's that.  I know he gets me, and he supports me.  But what if moving in screws everything up?  What if all of my clothes don't fit in his closet?  It could be a metaphor that I don't actually fit in his life and…"

"Woah!  Honeycrisp, I think maybe you're over thinking all of this."

"Do you think so?" Kurt looked bashful all of a sudden. "Adam told me that if I move in, we could get a kitten, a cute little thing to keep me company on the nights he's working at the theatre.  She'll have green eyes and we're going to name her Elphaba.  He even volunteered to get all the pet off of my clothes every morning before I leave, because he knows how I feel about my clothes."

"That's not gay or anything."

"Shut up."

"But the fact that you're using the words 'we're going to name her' tells me something.  Means your heart has made a decision that your head hasn't accepted yet."

Kurt shrugged a shoulder in answer.

"Let's change the subject.  How's having your ex at NYADA going for you?"

Kurt gave Red Delicious a Look. "Fine.  He spent thirty minutes the other day telling me how lonely he was in his apartment and how he was thinking of trying to find some people to live with next semester.  But he's worried about the fact that he probably won't know these people too well and, to be honest, I tuned him out after a while because I'm so tired of hearing about his living situation.  He made a point of telling me that his lease expires in December, since he only has a 6 month lease on his apartment."

"I didn't think those existed."

"When you're Blaine Anderson, things like this just happen.  You learn to not question it when you spend enough time around him." Kurt's smile was very bitter. 

Red Delicious frowned at the bitterness in Kurt's voice.  Seems like she and the other Apples may have to go to Defcon 3 in order to get Blaine out of Kurt's life. "Well, I'm assuming he's friends with the other two you live with.  Seems to me that if you move out, he can move in.  Solves everyone's problem, really.  He doesn't have to live alone anymore and gets to move into an apartment with other people he already knows.  Your two friends don't have to worry about rent or utilities if you move out, because Blaine will be moving in.  And you'll get a cute cat named Elphaba out of the deal."   _And_ , Red Delicious added to herself, _Adam gets you away from Blaine_.

"Maybe, we'll see." Kurt glanced down at his cell phone. "Shit!"

"That's not the reaction I usually get out of you." 

Kurt looked up and suddenly smiled. "Adam!"

"Much better, love."

Kurt held up his hands and Adam helped him off the group. "Sorry, Adam.  I have to get to class.  Thanks for listening, Red D." With a quick kiss goodbye to Adam, Kurt was gone.

Red Delicious turned to Adam as Adam watched Kurt walk away. "So, you asked Honeycrisp to move in with you?"

"Well, I've got space in my flat.  And Kurt's always complaining about the two girls he lives with, so I thought it'd be good for everyone."

"And I'm sure Blaine sniffing around Kurt like a dog in heat has nothing to do with it."

"Absolutely not.  Whatever gave you that idea?"

Red Delicious gave Adam a Look.

Adam shook his head.  "Learned that look from Kurt, did you?"

"Hush.  You haven't answered my question."

Adam looked thoughtful. "Yes and no.  I absolutely adore Kurt, and I know that he has no interest in getting back together with that bloody wanker.  But I can't ignore that they do have a past together, one that the wanker seems hellbent on re-creating, regardless of how Kurt may feel about it.  There's a ton of Issues between Kurt and his friends and between Kurt and the wanker.  All I want is for Kurt to be happy, and I think him moving in with me could help him be happier.  I know it would make me happier."

"You know that these are things you should be talking to Kurt about, not me."

"And we do talk about those things.  And other things.  A lot.  But, since you seem so invested in our relationship, I figured I'd share," Adam grinned at the other Apple.  "And don't think for a minute I don't know about the Apples' plan regarding the wanker."

Red Delicious grinned, reminding Adam of a shark he had once seen in a zoo. "And what, pray tell, is this plan you speak of?"

"I refuse to speak of it.  This way, should Kurt find out and finally call you on everything, I can claim plausible deniability."

"I'm pretty sure Kurt knows what's going on and is just really amused by it all."

"Wouldn't surprise me at all if that were true."

~~

Three days later, Kurt was, once again, sitting in a hallway and reviewing the sheet music for the song he was covering in his next class.

"Hey, Kurt."

"Oh my God.  Or somebody's God.  Is there some sort of universal sign that lets everyone know when I'm working on something?  Why can't everyone's insanity just leave me alone when I have stuff to do?"

Blaine titled his head sideways, looking like a confused puppy.  "What do you mean?"

Kurt looked his ex-boyfriend.  Although he once thought the confused puppy look was endearing, now all Kurt wanted to do when he saw it was smack the other boy upside the head.

Kurt shook his head and offered Blaine a tentative smile. "Never mind.  What's up?"

"Not much.  I was trying to get some studying done at my apartment, but it was too quiet.  Thought I'd come here instead.  See if you wanted to get some coffee."

Kurt mentally rolled his eyes and wondered when Blaine would get a clue and realize that Kurt was happy with Adam.

And, suddenly, Kurt was Done.  Done with Blaine's not-so-subtle attempts to woo Kurt.  Done with being woken up by Rachel and Santana yelling at each other.  Or, worse, singing at each other.  Done with just texting Adam whenever he wanted his boyfriend because they were both at their respective apartments.

"You know what, Blaine?" Kurt said, smiling.  And, if Blaine was anywhere near Adam's level of astuteness, he would have been terribly afraid of that smile. "Maybe you should move into the loft during the Christmas break."

Blaine's eager response almost made Kurt cackle with glee.  "Really, Kurt?  But I thought you said that the loft is already overcrowded."

"Oh, it is.  But someone is moving out soon, so there will be plenty of room for you."

"Really, who?"

Kurt stood up, grabbing his bag.  He gave Blaine a smile as he started to walk away. "Me."


End file.
